shoriXgisela
by thunderqueen27
Summary: first fanfic.. hope you like it. pairings shorixgisela and yuurixwolfram
1. Chapter 1

Keitaro Akari: I am sorry if the story is awful or not good or anything, still enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Title: shoriXgisela

Chapter 1: Shori meets Gisela

"Oh dear, I miss Yuuri so much, when is he going to visit?" said Miko Shibuya as she stared out the window.

"He gets married to wolf-chan has their honeymoon here then leave and never come back." She continued

"Come on dear, when we got married you never did visit your parents did you?" defended Shoma Shibuya

"Leave them mom, there's no use complaining."

"Now Shori dear call me mama. Well I guess you're right"

After a few hours still in the human world.

"ahhhh, what is this? A whirlpool in the bathroom?!?!?" (Shori was being pulled to the other world as you might have guessed)

In the demon kingdom.

"We'll wait here until Shori comes." said Yuuri full of Delight to see his older brother.

"You mean onii-san?" answered wolfram "I can't wait to see him. I have to give him this." The blonde pulled out a small teddy bear "I knit it myself. Gwendal taught me how to."

(Then they heard noises from the pool yes it was Shori)

"Yuuri? Where the hell are you?"

"Right here Shori. We missed you"

"Onii-san, this is for you" wolfram pulled out the small teddy bear "I knit it myself"

"Thank you wolfram. How is my favorite niece?" (Yuuri and wolfram had a kid, a girl named Akari)

"She's fine. She's playing with Greta now.," answered Yuuri

"Yuuri, how many times do I have to tell you… blah..."

Shori continued speaking nonsense things to yuuri when he saw Gisela.

"You, why are you whimpering around? You have job don't you?" shouted Gisela as he pointed to a few soldiers drinking and lazing around.

"An angel. Yuuri how is that girl?" asked Shori in pure astonishment.

"Who her? That is Gisela. Why?"

'She looks wonderful, awesome. An angel.' Shori thought.

"Earth to Shori, are you still here?" interrupted Yuuri.

"Good morning Yuuri-heika, lord wolfram and lord Shori." Said Gisela as she walked closer to them.

"Good morning to you too Gisela, onii-san was just asking about you.," replied wolfram in a he-likes-you-don't-you-see-that pattern.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Gisela-chan.," said Shori

"Same to you too." Gisela blushed but in a way, she hid it. 'Every time I see him I just burst out into blushes '

"Come on Yuuri we have to pick up Greta and Akari. Bye onii-san and Gisela" said wolfram as he dragged the double black away.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" asked Shori as he looked on the pool where he landed in.

"Nothing my lord," replied Gisela as she looked down on her shoes thinking that the man in front of her whom she loved dearly would never love him.

"Oh? I think you do."

"Huh?"

"You have plans with me. How about dinner?" Shori was sure he nailed the right words because Gisela nodded and blushed.

Gisela turned away very happy. She cannot rid of that smile on her face.

Keitaro Akari: sorry if the chapter is so boring and so direct. I was busy with stuff. Sorry again comments and suggestion for the next chapter is most certainly welcomed.


	2. chapter 2

Keitaro Akari: Again, I am sorry if you do not like the second chapter. I still do not own anything.

Chapter 2: Dinner

"Yuu-chan where are you? I need to ask you something. Yuu-chan" Shori was sweating like a pig not knowing

Where his little brother is when he needed him the most. 'Where the hell is that boy?' he said in his mind biting

His lips nervous not knowing what he will do.

"Onii-san! yuuri-heika is busy with paper work; Gwendal would not allow him to go away." Said wolfram

"Oh, well maybe you could help me"

"Help you with what?"

Shori told his story, how he made a stupid move, but somehow Gisela liked that, he was panicking while reaching the end of the story.

"And that's why. I don't know what to do," said Shori half-calm and half-nervous.

"Onii-chan don't worry, just get your butt in the most formal outfit you can find here, talk with Günter about your date with her daughter, trust ne he'd be very delighted, and pick her up around 7pm after dinner go to the garden and make yourselves comfortable." Wolfram new the answer, well actually that was what Yuuri did before their wedding.

"Thank you wolfram, you're a lifesaver."

Shori went straight to find Günter and luckily, he did in the kitchen preparing food.

"Günter, can I have a moment with you?" his glasses looking down with a sort of -I'm-an-evil-genius-look

"Yes, my lord? What would it be about." Said Günter as he bent forward to bow

"Well its, uhm about… uhm…"

"About dinner? I presume. With my daughter. If it's about permission your majesty I am most certainly delighted I have already picked the menu for you."

"Günter is it really alright for you?" asked Shori in a humble voice

"Why of course my lord."

Dinnertime! (Almost)

"I'm so nervous. What do I do next?" asked Shori while putting on his semi-formal suit

"Brother, just talk to her and eat."

"Easy for you to say, I've only met her for about a day"

"Well, I proposed to Wolfram without me even knowing him."

"You've got a point there, humph..."

All right, it is really dinnertime. Shori is still panicking in his mind; Gisela is somehow blushing seeing Shori shift his sight when talking to her.

"My... My lord may I…. I ask a question?" Gisela could barely finish her sentence.

"It's Shori and what question?" he looked away as usual, wondering what kind of question she would ask.

"Uhm... why... why did you... ask me out? Not that I do not like it or anything…I am just... just… curious. I'M SORRY FOR ASKING SUCH QUESTION." Gisela's voice shifted from silent to normal and to loud. She was looking down as if she was hiding something on her face.

"That's easy because I like you" Shori did not know what he just said, he blurted out thing that he did not want to say. It is as if he drank some kind of truth serum.

Gisela blushed in a very deep shade of red. It took a few minutes until Shori knocked some sense to him again.

"Wait, uhm, that's not ... what I… mean… I mean... I… I… I…" Shori was about to finish his 'barely a sentence' sentence. 'what did I just say? Imp in real dear'

"My lo… I mean Shori, It's fi, fine,,, I guess,, I like you to.." (Sorry if it is so predictable, I am kind of in a bad situation here, see one of my relatives died and I cannot get my hands on the computer much s I rush things out.)

"Re.. Really? I .. guess that…." Before Shori could ever finish Gisela's finger stopped him and gave him a soft deep kiss…


	3. Chapter 3

Keitro Akari: Arigato for the reviews. I guess I have stupid sense of imagination. Sorry.. XD

Chapter 3

The day after

"hnn, Yuuri I need your help again. Urghh… ….. mama, what's for dinner?.. Mmmmm.. Wolf-chan teach me how to knit. hnnnn"

Yuuri's eyes were wide open, jaw falling, sweat breaking, eye's twitch at the scene 'HIS ONII-SAN SLEEPTALKING' he couldn't handle it anymore. He clenched his fist he was loosing every bit of sanity he had. Of all things he hated, he hated the most is hearing his onii-san sleep talking. Yuuri let out a groan with a wake-up look in his face. He couldn't help it….

"Wolfram I need you here. Wake up!!! Shori wake up"

Yuuri exploded.

"What in the name of shinou did you just do that for? " wolfram was crossed. He was to busy sleeping. But Wolfram was the only person Yuuri ever thought that could help him. He hushed down quickly.

"I'm sorry MY Wolfram, shhhh,, now now, could you ever stay mad at me?" he used his please-forgive-me voice. Wolfram melted.

"Well if he cant, I CAN!!" oh noes,,, Shori's awake. Well who couldn't, surprisingly Yuuri had a very loud voice.

"How can you shout in front of my bed, where I'm sleeping?!?!"

"Well, excuse me for suffering the cluthes of SHORI THE SLEEP TALKER!"

Shori blushed, 'good thing Gisela isn't here.' He sighed in relief.

"Ohio Shori-kun" well what do you know its Gisela! She was all smiles and giggling.

"Gisela, if you have noticed, we are here too" stated Yuuri.

"Ohio too Heika and wolfram."

"Yuuri dear we best be on our way, Akari might be awake now" (Akari is their daughter, I made up the name. XP)

"Gisela-chan how long have you been here?" said Shori while putting his glasses on.

"long enough. Hahaha.. remind me to get those so called ear thingies that Heika always talks about."

"Weel I don't usually do that.. errrr" Shori covered his face with a pillow to hide his blushing face.

"Right. Here's breakfast. I hope you like it." She handed the double black tea and some bread. "I prepared it myself"

"WOW! It taste wonderful like my mama's cooking only better."

* * *

Time skip . after 2 days

"Gisela, uhmm, errr, I don't know how to do this properly but…. Sorry"

***SMACK***

OMG! Shori slapped Gisela!!

---------------------end---------------------

Keitaro Akari: im doing my best to finish this story as s0on as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Keitaro Akari: uhm,, hope you like this chapter, I'm sorry for the wrong spellings and grammar.. Question: who owns Kyo kara maou?

(Is this necessary?) Still don't own anything.

Chapter 4

Why?

Shori's eyes looked down. .. staring at the floor asking himself what he did wrong..

____Flashback____

---3 days ago---

"I cant accept you proposal shori," said Gisela with watery eyes. "I need to go". The girl ran as fast as she could not turning back. Shori couldn't do anything but stand there and look at the running Gisela he loved and treasured.

____flashback ends____

'Why? She had happy times with me. I made sure to make her cry or sad or anything, I gave her everything I could (in a none sexual way of course)' Shori was in deep thought. His glasses glowed because of the sunlight (much like what happens with murata's glasses every time something will happen)

"Onii-san, are you alright? "asked wolfram in a calm voice.

"Well, Wolfram to tell you the truth I feel awful, I think im sick or something."

"Onii-san, I felt that way too when Yuuri did'nt show any affections towards me." This time the blonde was facing the window giving hi rother-in-law a you-still-have-hope look.

"But yours turned out ok."

"You know what all this happened because I never loose hope. I kept clinging to it no matter what even if Yuuri shrugged me off" (this scene had the don't-give-up-hope-there's-still-tomorrow kind of aura.)

Shori's eyes was somehow filled with hope at the same time fear. He fears that the green haired woman he loved most did not love him back.

'Gisela my dear, just you wait.'

-end of chapter-

Keitaro akari: I know this is a lousy chapter, it's just that I cant concentrate. I have a lot on my mind, and actually I don't like typing..


	5. Chapter 5

Keitaro Akari: this is the last chapter. I am sorry if my story has bored you to death.

P.S. I do have a love life but if I pattern it with this story, it would be 10 times as more boring than it already is. I'm terribly sorry for the typos the wrong spellings and grammar. Please excuse the fact that I most certainly do not like typing. XP

Chapter 5

Happy Ending

"Gisela my,,," Shori couldn't finish what he was about to say. He just couldn't call Gisela 'my dear' anymore.

"My lord, uhm, I mean Shori-kun what is it?"

His face lit up as he heard the green haired woman say his name.

"Gisela may I ask a question?"

"Of course what is it?"

"Why did you turn me down?"

Gisela smiled as she started explaining which seemed to last for a couple of hours. She would always stare at those small black orbs and Shori would gets lost in those green eyes. (sounds like Yuuri and wolfram). Blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda and so on.. bottom line is Gisela was afraid that Shori might not love her because she's just a medic and Shori the brother of the maou and even if Shori loved her She's afraid that he might leave her due to that fact that he lives in another world.

"Shhh.. there there" Shori embraced the crying woman. He locked her in his strong arms. He gave her a passionate kiss. When they pulled away Shori gave her a reassuring look.

Time skip: after 2 days.

"Shori, I still couldn't marry you.. I still have to…………" before the lady could finish, she felt soft lips press onto hers.

"I know. I know. But you're still my fiancé, you better remember that."

"Of course I will. How could I forget?"

Not long enough both went to Earth to 'spread the news' and what the heck Gisela would scream at every woman who talks with her beloved one (sounds like Wolfram don't you think?). eventually Gisela had to go back to shin makoku. Shori continued college but would often visit Gisela and the others for studying purposes since time between shin makoku and Earth is different (yes, its cheating I know. XP). Then as you predicted it there's a happy ending with a cake and with dresses and flowers flying all over the place.

That's the end. it's short and boring and predictable etc but still an ending. I'm working on another fanfic and hope it will be much better that this. Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
